Grimm Walker
by Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades
Summary: What if Jaune decide to fight Cinder during the battle of Beacon on Beacon Tower? What if he unlocked his Semblance in his ultimate death, and discovered his true power, and potential. And what if he was bound to another, a powerful warrior who was slain by the same person as himself. (Note! Pairings are for those who share similarities, Ex. Jaune is like Talion and Visa Versa.)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya folks… Dragon Slayer of Nyx and Hades here, and I know I have been gone for a good while, but that was because of three things; One, I have been making this, along with the next chapter of Dragon of Hell, which is a big one! Second, I am working and going to college, so that takes up a good deal of time. Lastly… Actually, I have no good excuse for here, and the others don't excuse my absence. But it will make up for it, hopefully.**

**Now, this story takes inspiration from both Shadow of War and Shadow of Mordor, but is by no means a repeat of the two. With that being said, Monolith own that concept, and Rooster Teeth own RWBY. I just own the writing and ideas of fusing the two. **

**With that being said, allow me to proudly introduce you all, to Grimm Walker.**

**Jaune's Pov:**

I am, without a shadow of a doubt, a terrible huntsman. If not, THEE WORST huntsman ever to grace Beacons halls. At least, that's what I think.

I never trained to be a huntsman, save for swing a tree branch about as a 'fought' my siblings. Then I came to Beacon Academy, where I somehow survived initiation, and became team leader of Team JNPR. Then the famous Pyrrha Nikos decided she was going to train me, and make me into a proper fighter…

Then she killed a girl who wasn't of flesh and blood… and… here we are…

I panted, exhausted from fighting, Grimm dissolving around me, the sound of gunfire sounding around me, cries of the dying and injured on either side screaming in the air, the Grimms roars deafening. I roar out, and slash at another Creeps' throat, taking off it's head with ease.

I glare at the massive tower that the Grimm Dragon sits on, my fist tightening around the hilt of Crocea Mors, my teeth gritting from the determination to tear down that building… only to get to her…

Pyrrha… she kissed me… she likes me…

I roar out, and charge forward, shield first, and slam a Urza in the stomach, before shoving the tip of my blade up through the bottom of it's jugular. I then slide it to the left, taking off the beast's head with a sickening sound, like a thick packet of wet paper being torn.

I run forward, continuing the war path through Grimm, avoiding Majors and Alphas, but destroying Creeps and Minor Urzas, struggling with a few Beowolves or the minor small Deathstalker horde, going straight for Beacon Tower, fueled by rage and determination, and surviving only by my blade and massive Aura pool.

Block, slash, twist, block, roll, thrust, dodge, block, block, parry, slash…

It became an extension of my body after all the training Pyrrha and Goodwitch put me through. My sword was a part of me, an extension of my hand and my will. My shield was more than a sheet of metal used to absorb damage, it was my aura, a part of my soul bared for all to see. I can hardly control my own feet as they glide over the flagstone brick path towards Beacon Tower, crunching the empty hulls of Atlesian Knight's bodies, sloshing through the dissolving bodies of Grimm, and avoiding the stains of crimson coming from human and faunus, either from the Whitefang or the Huntsman Academies or Civilians trying to escape.

I race forward, my legs pounding on the stone, my arms pumping as I weave through rouge battles, shield raised to block gunfire, trying to ignore the screams and cries of the damned or battles I can't help with…

"BLAKE!" I hear, a scream from Yang… Can't stop, Yang can help her… Gotta keep going… sorry Blake.

Pyrrha… I got to help her…

I slide to a stop, looking at one of the rocket lockers, door agape, similar to the one that I was launched in. It's embedded into part of the Cafateria's wall, door facing me. Could be better, but could be worse.

I rush over, and punch in the coordinates to the tower top, and slip myself in. I gulp, hoping and praying to the Brothers I will survive, or at the very least, not throw up. Heh, not so bad…

FUCK IT'S TAKING OFF! I'M GONNA BE SICK! NOO-

**3rd Person Pov:**

A rocket locker flew out of the wall, with a screaming pseudo knight inside, causing the wall and a significant portion of the ceiling to crumble and crash, killing several grimm and White Fang members.

The rocket soars higher, and higher, seemingly aimed at a tower in the center of all this chaos and death wrought by the woman battling a girl at the top of the tower the rocket locker is aimed at, a massive Creature of Grimm, known simply as the Grimm Dragon, circling it.

As the two warriors, both skilled in their own respected martial skills and powerful with their respective powers, one being polarity and the other stolen powers of the Fall Maiden.

However, it seems as the battle goes on, wearing both combatants out, the woman whom we call Cinder Fall, seems to be the stronger of the two in a more weakened state.

Just as she draws back her bow after disarming her opponent, ready to fire an arrow into her, a disruption occurs. An explosion, a horrid scream from the beast leaning on the tower, and the stench of tarnished steel and putrid acid fills the air. The chaos causes Cinder to lose focus, and fire the arrow astray.

From a dip in the wall, near where one of the Great Grimm's clawed paws were, a smoldering rocket locker sits, warped and ruined, the door agape. Cinder stares at it, in curiosity and wonder, approaching it silently as to see what it contains.

From the smoke of the wreckage, a single figure rises, steam from the acid boiling around his jeans. He is wearing ashen armor, the white now tainted to a light gray. A short sleeved hoodie covers his torso under his pieces of white armor, the hood up over his head. In one hand, a shield sits, two golden crests crossing the tarnished surface, the gilded edge chipped and mared from battle. In his other hand, a blade of similar making rests, the hilt clutched in a brown fingerless glove that extends into orange sleeves that have black lines crossing across it. The figure looks up, showing reddened blue eyes and a wave of shaggy blond hair that flows to his eyes. He bares his teeth into a snarl, and takes a step out towards the woman, his sneakers curdling with the steam of the acid.

**Jaune's Pov.**

**Two minutes before emerging:**

Alright, I'll admit… this was a terrible idea.

I vomited… a lot… I can smell the fuming waste that was once my stomach contents. Then, I hear the deafening roar, sickening crunching, and the sound of steel tearing against stone. I know that last sound well, from me accidentally hitting Crocea Mors against a wall or pillar and getting it damaged.

I watch as the door gets crumpled like a wet sheet of paper, and is torn off, showing the shattered moon and several stars, hazed and ravaged by the smoke and embers flowing in the sky, the screams of the dying and grimm ruining the peace.

I get up, my hood up cause my hair is a mess from the vomit, and look at the woman before me, my weapons drawn and ready for anything. She would be beautiful, if I didn't know who she was. A murderer. She attacked Pyrrha and that girl in the pod, and might have killed Ozpin.

Cinder Fall.

I grit my teeth, glaring at her, my fist tightening around my blade.

"Well, if it isn't the knight. How quaint, he comes to rescue his princess, like a loyal do-" She coos, only to be cut off by a flying sheet of metal to her face.

Pyrrha, who I now notice is kneeling weaponless, just stares in shock with her jaw dropped. Cinder is also stunned, more from the flying metal than shock. Me? I am more concerned on HOW I managed to throw my shield at her and knocked her flat on her ass.

I guess now is the time for an epic one liner.

"Shut up and bleed for me, Fall." I snarl, the venom in my words almost as toxic as the vomit I spewed a few moments ago. Guess that works.

I see her register my words, and opens her mouth to retort. A noble knight would normally let her spew her monologue then retort with his own words. But a little birdy told me that speeches are for the weak, and are also a great opening to get in a cheap shot.

With little more than a thought, I close the distance between us in three running strides, and swing my blade down towards her left shoulder, my vision all but red. A clang is heard, and I grunt in pain as something enters my thigh.

Cinder smirks, and shoves me back, holding two daggers made of black glass, the cracks in it glowing with embers. She twirls one, shaking the blood off it. My blood…

I stare down, the wound clean and slowly stitching itself together due to my Aura. I grunt, and glare at her once more, satisfied with her frown. I scoop up my shield, and slam the flat of my blade against it and get into a lower position, just like Pyrrha taught me.

"You caught me monologuing, dear knight. I must admit, you are a dirty fighter. If that is how you want to play, very well." Cinder snarls, and slashes a dagger, which extends into a massive sword, slashing at me.

I raise my shield, only to watch it get shredded, along with the rest of my aura, and then the tip of the blade slashes itself across my throat.

The pain can only be described as the worst paper cut in history, plus drowning in a pool with no way out. I stare in horror at her satisfied smirk, and Pyrrha's terrified expression. I can _feel _my life draining from me…

**NO.** I refuse to die like this. I refuse to perish after coming so far!

I growl, the sound deeper and gurgled from my blood, and throw my shattered shield at her, the shredded edge digging into side as I stumble back. The force required to throw it makes me stumble to the edge… then I feel my strength wayn, and my body falls.

All I hear in my final moments are two female voices crying out the same thing.

"JAUNE!"

I gasp, and stand, my knees weakly shaking as I stand.

White and blue smoke flows around me, the landscape marred with red and black shadows. Whispers flow with the wind, and the landscape hisses like snow blown over stone.

Before me, is Crocea Mors, laying over the shattered halves of my shield. Blood stains the white face of the shield, and pools below the two halves. A louder than normal whisper cries out, and I grab the blade with two hands, looking around frantically.

"Who's there?!" I shout, trying to sound manly and not shit my pants from fear. I look, and see several figures blackened out fighting, only catching glimpses of what they look like right before they die. Students full of color suddenly stained red and collapse into shadows, White fangs crying out as their animal parts are torn off brutally and then they are slaughtered back to the shadows. I look around, then look at my feet, not able to stomach the sight any longer.

Worst idea I had yet. Before me, in full color, is my body, face down, hand outstretched towards my shattered shield, blood pooling towards it.

"Am I dead?" I whisper, stumbling back, only to hit something else with color. Another body, who's crimson blood flows towards mine, meeting at my shield. Their sword lays shattered, the blade snapped in two, leaving a jagged bit of a blade and a hilt behind. Their body is all but covered in rubble, but a black gloved hand with porcelain skin rests near the hilt, the shattered tip of the weapon digging into the rubble near them.

The ghastly whisper comes closer, but now I make out words in the mutters, "We have been banished from death."

I turn, to see a figure, similar to the one covered in rubble, before me. The form of a ghostly faunas, wearing black pants and a red button up. A black coat with a red dragon and white rose covers the majority of his shirt, and leads to the black gloves that I have seen in the rubble. I look to his head, and I suddenly know which side he was on. White Fang; the mask is a give away. Part of it is broken off, showing one eye, a blue one that is all too similar to my own, and a burn scar over his nose, and the rest of his grim mask covering his other eye. His red and brown hair is gelled back into a wave of spikes, and his horns frame his wild hair. His body is rolling with the smoke that surrounds me as well, blue and white like our eyes.

"Who are you." Escapes my lips before I can even comprehend who stands before me. The figure kneels down, and grasps the handle of his sword, and a mournful look crosses his face. He stands, and grasps what is left of the blade, extending the hilt of the now shattered weapon towards me.

"My name is Adam Taurus, Commander of the Vale White Fang. I am bound to you in this endless death." Comes the rich and commanding voice of the Right Hand of Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang. "Now, tell me your name, and let's get to work."

I look at the crimson bladed hilt, the shattered weapon and the sheathe/shotgun that were handed to me. I grasp the weapon, which I would learn it's name was 'Wilt and Blush', and stare the spectral Adam Taurus in the eye.

"Jaune Arc. And your right, we got a lot of work to do if we're gonna kill the Cinder Bitch." I snarl, and sheathe the shattered blade into the hilt.

**And fin! Hope you guys like it. I am accepting constructive criticism and ideas.**

**-DSoNaH. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… Shit. Didn't expect this to happen. Not complaining or anything… just… damn. **

**Ok, so, liking the feedback from this, so hopefully I can go strong with this new story, which I do like the layout of. That being said, I am still doing **_**Dragon of Hell**_ **for all of you Fairy Tail fans out there waiting on that. **

**That all being said, I am going to put a warning right down here;**

**WARNING! SEMI OP JAUNE AND STUPID COMEDY WILL OCCUR IN THIS FIC. I REPEAT, THE STUPIDEST SHIT ALONG WITH A LITTLE OVER POWERED EDGE KNIGHT WITH A RACIST GHOST RONIN WILL THE NORM OF THIS FIC. **

**Right… with that out of the way… Let me respond to some of you lovely fucks. **

**Devilhunter (All three of your messages): Jeez… talk about trying to customize Jaune to your own fashion. I jest, but you did present an idea with your second post that I already was planning on doing, just not in this chapter quite yet. As for your first bit, that is a nice image to think about, but I got an entire bit about something completely different, along with a possible song for him to hear about him. So… yeah. Still, love your feedback. **

**One last thing, since I got this before, so I am doing it again. I do not own RWBY or Shadow of War/Mordor/LOTR or the Hobbit. I am not Monty Oum, J.R.R. Tolkien, or Monolith. (Rest in peace, for the first two. Glorious men.) **

**Right, I did enough shitting around, here you go my peeps.**

**Third Person Pov.**

Vale… was treated to a harsh winter after the fall. All of Sanus in fact, was ravaged with storms and bad weather for the entire winter, which puts most people in a foul mood. With a foul mood and fear, of both the Fang and what nature will bring, came Grimm.

Vacuo was slowly being buried in sand due to horrid Sandstorms… and were fighting off Major Grimm left and right. There were no hordes of Beowolves, Urzas, or even Nevermores that came… but the types of super Grimm that thrive in the desert. Deathstalkers and Greater Ravagers were spotted, along with even worse beasts, like Goliaths, King Taijitu, and the feared Blind Worms. They attacked solo, or in groups of two or three, rarely four. Huntsmen of Vacuo struggle to keep them back, but bombings seem to keep the weaker Grimm away for now… but hope of that dwindles as the sands slowly cover the city.

Vale… suffers. Snow, hard winds, and slick ice make it impossible for any sort of ground assaults or battles to take place in Vale… on both Huntsman and Grimm sides. Beowolves, Urza, and others all slide on the ice and end up easy fodder for turrets on the walls. But Urza Majors, Alpha Beowolves, and the rare Eryman, a type of giant Boarbatusk, somehow traverse the ice and snow… making Huntsmen are forced to deal with them on unfavorable terrain. The sky is no safer, as turrets constantly go off on the walls, where turrets aren't shooting ground Grimm, at the Nevermore and Griffons that still lingers in the air. After the Fall of Beacon, the Council was shaken, and refused to do much action, leaving the city splintered into Seven categories; Beacon, High Districts, Dock Districts, Low Districts, Fall District, Patch, and the Dead Lands.

Beacon, now graced with a massive Stone Grimm Dragon, once was a symbol of power and hope… now it is a symbol of death and terror. Grimm linger there, leaving little to no corpses behind. The place is a grave yard to many, Huntsman, Civilian, Military or White Fang alike. Notable names in this graveyard would be a few brave Huntsmen such as Professor Peach, and the two famous criminals, Roman Torchwick and the White Fang General Adam Taurus. A few buildings still house a few of the teachers, the most prominent being the new Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, who struggles to gain ground to reclaim the school with what little resources she has.

The High Districts, filled with Vale's prominent and once was known as Upper Class District, now is a walled off city of it's own, refusing anyone to enter besides residents and family of the residents. Personal military and soldiers are stationed around the district, making it a fortress for the wealthy.

The Low Districts, once known as the Residential District, is a mess. Grimm have ravaged the place, and a few come in at night from the Dead Lands, but are destroyed before dawn by what few Huntsman patrol the streets. Most have tried to flee from here due to the Grimm, but are cornered like rats in a cage, stuck between Grimm and the Fang.

Speaking of the Fang, the Dock Districts, once known as the Industrial District, is the new military Headquarters of the Fang in Vale. The entire district was… purged… Humans being slaughtered and Faunas given the choice of 'Live and Fight, or Bleed and Die.' Led by their 'new' Overlord Gungam, a boar faunas with more bones to pick with humans than there are in the human body, they are a force to be reckoned with, despite unease in the ranks. Those who don't wish to stay now have little choice in the matter, and are kept in cells or within their own camps for labor. The loyalists fight willingly, and don't care who gets in their way, they just want to take it all. While they want to swarm the city and take it all… they are content with staying put till winter settles, and once the Grimm are being fought on more secure ground so that they can make their advance.

Next, Fall District. It is the most secure of the districts, despite being added only recently. It's where most of the new private military and foriengn huntsmen have taken to make camp, deep within Forever Fall Forest. The woods, once stocked with Grimm to train Huntsmen in Training, now is clean, housing a tent/vehicle comunity of the most armed and jaded force known to Vale.

Then there is Patch… What to say about Patch… It is the most stable of all the districts, but has its own problems now. Housing those who escaped Beacon and a few of the most experienced huntsmen ever, along with those who escaped the purging of the Dock District. Fear is high, and the only thing stopping the Grimm from swarming the island… is the fact that it's an island populated with some of the most feared huntsman Vale has ever seen; Including and not limited to Tiayang Xiao Long of team STRQ, and the legendary Peter Port… who has decided now was the time to don his old hat and get rid of his shirt. Turns out, the guy is ripped, and looks good in an adventurer's hat lined with 'Grimm' teeth.

Last… the Agricultural District became the Dead Lands… It is leveled of most anything besides a few abandoned buildings and barricades, along with corpses, all thanks to carpet bombing from what few Vale Airships remain to combat the Grimm. The Grimm flourish here, as both Military and Huntsman battle them and the Fang who seek to take it to make a pincer move against the Low Districts next.

On the border between the Deadlands and the Dock District, a small outpost sits. It was a small Dust Station, used to fuel cars and such, but now it has been turned into a White Fang border post. The Overlord Gungam posted only eight troops, along with a captain, here at this post.

The station is a large overhang station pump, with a small three roomed building next to it. The building only has a restroom, a backroom for cleaning supplies, a ladder to the roof, and a back exit, and the main area where food and other nicknacks would be displayed for shopping. Now, it has been completely changed. The main area has been made into a sort of mess hall after the windows were smashed then boarded up, with the racks used for goods being now used for toiletries on one wall, and the rest piled outside into a makeshift barricade. The main area also had a board with a map of Vale, and bullet points and pins on it connecting targets and areas of importance for reference sake. The backroom has been relatively untouched, save for a few modifications to the door so it can only be opened from the inside. The roof now bears two tents and a fire pit, both for guards on duty up above, along with a palette bridge across to the overhang pump station. Some wooden barricades line the roof and overhang station. The bathrooms, male and female, have been modified the most. The male bathroom has been left intact, and is still used for its intended purpose, but the female one has been changed drastically, the sinks and toilets ripped out and now have been replaced with two bunk beds, and a few small end tables.

The men stationed here are… on guard but relaxed and laid back. The six gunmen, all armed with semi automatic rifles, Red-Gray models, and sidearm pistols that were common to see in most Vale arms shops, were used to gunning small Nevermores and occasional Beowolf or Minor Urza that strayed from their packs. The two goons, both armed with Club Blades, a sort of sword edge blade with a round club like sphere on the end that wasn't a blade, and the same sidearm as the gunners for the 'just in case' purposes, also were not used to heavy fire fights, only needing to actually fight when there was a larger than normal grimm, or a small pack of grimm.

This didn't make the Captain of this station, Captain Quint Chrome, a happy camper. If anything, it made him on edge. He did ask for his men to keep an eye and ear open at all times, but they chalked it up to him being paranoid… this didn't help him one bit.

The Bulldog faunas, baring the floppy ears of one, decided that sleep would help his restless nerves. After ordering two of his gunmen, Baxter Ruffus, a Collie faunas with a tan and white tail, and Picton 'Pico' Thatch, a rat faunas with a wiry tail, and one of his goons, the large and brute like Gunther 'Gunk' Navv, a Hippopotamus Faunus with the shape of one and a pair of ears like one, to keep an eye out while he and the others took rest, did he relax.

Pico was on the roof, looking around, while Baxter and Gunk were on the ground, with Gunk patrolling and Baxtar going from one barricade to the other in front of the door, making sure the horizon looked clear.

It was a windy day, cloudy and dark, but no snow. Not the best conditions, but better than most they've seen.

Pico sighes, and walks towards the ladder to the ground, which was ripped off after finding the one inside. After making sure that area was secured, she turned, only to see a crimson flash pass over her neck. A gurgle, and a low thump, only heard from inside, was the only sound to be made. Two of the men inside, Weston Brass and Conner Brass, twin leopard faunas with identical tails besides Weston's having a few scars on it, emerge from the door that led from the roof inside, and see the body of Pico, throat slit and bleeding the snow crimson.

Before either could yell for help or move towards her, a low _shank_ was heard. Their mouths opened, only for blood to erupt from their lips. One brother, Weston, had a jagged crimson tip emerge from his jugular, while Conner had a sword bathed in blood sticking out of his ribs, straight through his left lung and grazing his heart.

Both blades were ripped out, showing a ghastly figure behind them. His hair was shaggy, getting into his eyes if not swept out of the way, and his eyes were a chilled cobalt blue. He wore a torn up and bloody Pumpkin Pete's hoodie, and a few bits of white and gold trim armor, most barely shards held on by leather straps. Worn and snow caked sneakers slowly were bathed red by the now pooling blood. Around his face, a tattered gray scarf is wrapped, hiding his nose and mouth from people and the elements. On one hip, a scabbard for the sword, the other held a shotgun/scabbard for the shattered sword he used as a knife.

Then he doubled over, paler than the snow, and slowly becoming a shade of an unhealthy green, his cheeks bulging and his legs shaking.

"Oh brothers, I'm gonna be sick!" Cried the boy, who to most Beacon students was known as Vomit Boy, or Jaune Arc.

"_NOT IN THE MASK!_" Screamed an ethereal voice of a ghastly figure, bathed in blue light. Any faunas, military member, or with any sort of knowledge in current politics would know that this was the late Adam Taurus.

**Jaune Arc's Pov.**

I will admit, being a badass is awesome. Sadly, mine brain ment for wee human body that isn't use to gore and guts, not the badass half ghost person with the soul of a ruthless faunas terrorist inhabiting it that it has become. So… vomiting is a natural response to the… unsightly image of three dead Faunas.

Oh, and apparently ghosts do hurt when they hit you, but they don't leave damage since they aren't corporeal, but they do fire the nerves to make the pain of the hit happen. They also can block things… sometimes. Case and point right now… Adam Taurus whaling on my skull with an empty katana sheath.

"_FUCKING DUMBASS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO VOMIT IN THE MASK! WE SHARE OUR SENSES, OUM DAMN YOU! I CAN SMELL THAT CRAP AS WELL!_" Bellowed the half masked bull faunas. Yeah… he hasn't been the most pleasant backseat driver… But we do share a few common goals, along with a few new ones.

'Tell me again, why are we killing your past troops?' I mentally question the previous inhabitant of a red and brown haired bull faunas' body.

"_Right. You suck at listening, but then again, I also am not the best at explaining everything. I'll admit, this is the first time I had to lay out all my cards to someone… Mostly because I'm inside his head._" Grumbles Adam. "_The reason behind killing a select few of these troops, is to weed out the loyalists to the current Overlord of the Vale White Fang, and establish ourselves as the new leader of them, and whomever else wishes to follow our banner, faunus or not._"

'You are kinda accepting humans rather quickly, and saying fuck it to faunas rather quickly.' I mentally inform the previous leader of the White Fang.

"_That is because of your semblance._" Sighs Adam.

'Hold it, I thought my semblance was to come back after I die? How does you becoming slightly passive agressive towards humans instead of full on murder mode have to do with my semblance?' I cry out in my head, aiming my voice towards the blue fog in my mind where the red wisps of Adam's soul resides.

"_I am now technically a part of your soul, just a manifestation added into it. Your soul is… unique. It's adaptive, influential, and malleable. You take on other aspects of other individual's souls who you form a bond with or force others to join your cause. Judging from what I see, there are three bonds you can form. A bond of kinship, which you form with friends, gaining a sort of semblance added to your own that resembles theirs in many ways. For example, I can see you have a sort of speed boost you can do, obtained from that Rose girl. The Champion, Nikos, gave you a keener use of your blade, making you able to deflect bullets and other shots fired at you. The Ninja boy, Ren, has given you a calming aura, mellowing out yourself and calming those who are in your head so you can think rationally, this also has made me more accepting towards humans for some reason. The two brawny girls, Xiao Long and Valkyrie, gave you an absorption semblance when trauma is applied to your body, one that turns physical strikes to damage output by you, and the other takes dust and other elements and turns it to damage coming from you. You had one from the Schnee Heiress, but it was locked away after her rejection of you. Ozpin also left a mark on your soul, and his allows you to return from the dead after you die._" Explains Adam.

'Makes sense.' I mutter in my head, looking down the hole, making sure I am not caught off guard by the sleeping faunas. So far, nothing.

"_The second part is when you claim a weapon of another who has unlocked their aura and obtained a semblance after their death. It can't be just anyone, but rather someone of significance. Their semblance is added to your own repertoire. Mine allows you to absorb attacks into your blade, and redirect all that power into one single slash of destruction._" He continues, "_The last is more tricky. You must apply your palm to the side of another living being's temple, and send a pulse of aura into their heads. This will completely override their brains for a few moments, and allows you to gain underlings from enemies. You can command them with orders either orally or through a pulse of aura and a thought, or telling someone in your head to give the command and sending a pulse of aura into them. The people still retain their free will, they just now have a better relationship with you and think of you as their leader instead of whoever is in charge at the moment._"

Well… that's a lot to take in. Especially when I can smell the thick irony and warm scent of freshly fallen blood on snow a few inches from me.

"So.. that's why we're here. We are attempting to gain allies… But why murder these three?" I quip, looking to the waste of life that we just made. Three dead for no reason.

"_I was getting to that. I will admit, any faunas life is worth saving, however, we need to make examples of some, and leave behind a few bodies so that most people think this place was overrun by grimm, and the bodies left behind are the ones who weren't eaten._" Claims Adam.

"... I, regrettably, admit that your plan is a thought out one, and will cover up our trail for a bit, but I refuse to do this when we could be converting them through more pacifistic means." I growl to the bull faunas, who is taking on his ethereal form beside me, crouching near the corpses and whispering a few words of comfort for them.

"_Your ideals cloud your judgment, Arc. If you wou-_" Adam starts, standing up.

"No, you have no right to claim anything about ideals and judgment, Taurus." I growl, turning to him. "How many? How many lives, both human and faunas have you taken? How many have you put to the sword just because they got in your way?"

I see the spirit of the faunas waver, before looking at me with his one eye visible.

"_Hundreds._"

I slam a fist into his stomach, a pulse of aura flowing through his ghost form as he doubles over.

"Lie to me again, Adam, and I will hit much lower!" I snarl, my anger flaring as I remember my team and the rest of Beacon suffering from the grimm he let into school.

"_Thousands._" Comes the breathy reply. He stands, his eye boring a hole into me. "_But, what of them?_"

He points to the three dead, their eyes now closed.

"_What did you feel? Shame? Pity? Guilt? Lust?_"

"NOTHING! I… I felt nothing…" I whisper, my anger fading as I realize I killed three without a thought, and I didn't regret it or enjoy it.

"_Exactly. I agree, every life has value in this upcoming conflict… But we can't risk one person, or three, if it means we can save triple that amount, or ourselves._" He declares, pausing for a moment, before extending a hand towards me. "_Let us make it clear, then, on our intentions in conflict. I say we will kill, destroy, and maim when we must, when we have no other option but to fight and kill._"

"And I say, when we can, we will influence them to join us, and have them come under our banner, alive." I agree, clasping his hand. A pulse of light forms around us, fading as quickly as it came.

"_Good. Now, let's find that large goon. I would enjoy having a muscle bound combatant on our side as soon as possible._" He whispers, fading from the rooftop, and returning to my mind.

I look over the edge, where the one woman looked for me. Nothing but snowy footprints that came from them entering and exiting that way. Perfect.

I jump the edge, landing with a soft thud on the cushiony snow, the flurry of white that follows would have made a child giggle and laugh, but I lost that child the day I died.

I can hear two individuals talking. One is more jovial than the other, judging from the throaty laughter and booming voice. By sound alone, the large and boisterous voice is the Goon, and the deeper but softer voice is the other Gunner who was on duty.

I turn the corner, and see the two individuals. A massive man, with a tubby build and a tiny tail emerging from his pants, and a lean and lanky man with a fluffy tail poking out of his coat. I take a deep breath, and stalk forward, getting as close as I dare, wondering in my head 'How the hell am I gonna jump a pair of Faunas?'.

The answer? Easy, rush them while they're distracted. How do you distract them? You don't need to, just let them focus on talking to each other, and if they are passionate about anything other than murdering humans, which most are, then they will start arguing over things. Like right now.

"I am telling you, Lord of the Grimm is a great series of movies, but I honestly prefer the Game of Kingdoms SDSO series. That, and the books are better." Declares the boisterous Hippo Faunas, looking down at the smaller canine Faunas, whose tail is bristled with anger.

"How _DARE_ you! J.R.R. Toltenne is a fantastic author and writer, much better than that overgrown mutt called J.R.R. Mauve. I don't care if Toltenne is a Human and Mauve is a Faunas, Toltenne has wrote the number one and two books in the world, while Game of Kingdoms is still under the top fifty, being beaten by terrible books like Twigrimm and such in a landslide!" The canine faunas yells, pointing a finger at the larger faunas, who frowns visibly under his half mask.

"Really? Comparing the Song of Dark and Light series to Twigrimm is disgraceful! How dare you even mention that shitty rip off of Ninja's of Love!" Roars Faunas, his grip tightening on his weapon.

"Wait, hold up… you read Ninja's of Love?" Murmurs the canine tailed Faunas, who lowers his gun slightly in confusion. "I thought I was the pervert of the unit."

"Y-yeah, you are, but come on! It's a good book and it has sexy scenes in it. It's also the number three book series in the world, right after Lord of the Grimm and Perry Jamson and the Titans." Mutters the larger one, who is now finding the pavement and snow more interesting than his companion.

Before the awkward conversation can continue, I zip forward, and place my palm on either of their faces, and let loose a burst of aura from my hands. They yelp in surprise, but their mask eyes suddenly glow a faint blue now, and they turn to me. I tense up, and slowly inch my hand towards my back, reaching for the shard of Wilt, but relax my hand as they both pound a fist to their chest.

"What ya need, boss man?" Booms the large Faunas, standing firm and flexing slightly to make himself much broader and more intimidating.

"We are yours to command, Bright One." The dog Faunas chips in. Bright One? Oh boy, this will be a long day…

"Uh, right… I need to know where," I gulp, swallowing the saliva building in my mouth. "I require the information on where your previous companions were and what they're doing." I demand, standing up straighter like when I was giving out orders with my team. Imagining them always made me more confident and happy.

"Sure thing, boss. There are Flops and Burns, the other two gunners. Rabbit Faunas and Coyote Faunas, respectively. They are taking rest while the rest of us guard. There are the Brass Twins, leopard faunas, who are in the building, and there is little Pico the Rat on the roof." Spouts out the Gunner.

"Tom is guarding the Captain and taking rest. Captain is in the bunk room, next to the washroom." States the large Goon, thumbing the edge of his weapon, looking for rolls in the blade.

"Good. I can safely tell you that the Brass Twins and Pico aren't going to be a threat. Is there anything else in there that I should be worried about? Turrets, traps, anything of the sort?" I ask, stretching my arms, limbering up for what I assume to be a fight.

"Besides the guards, not much. Tomato is gonna be the only one who is gonna be even slightly awake, and the weapons are kept in the other room." Declares the Gunner.

"Got it… So, weapons are away from the enemy, which is only being guarded by one large guy. Nice. So, here's the plan… Wait, what are your names and species, so I don't offend anyone?" I inquire, realizing I need names in order to tell people to go do stuff.

"Baxter is the name and Collie's the species, Boss, and the big guy is Gunk, short for Gunther, who's a Hippo." Declares the Collie, giving me a half assed salute. Right, Gunther and Baxter. Shouldn't be too hard to remember.

"Right, Baxter… I need you to secure all the weapons and head to the roof. You will find three of your companions dead up there… I do apologize for that, but it was either me or them. Gunther, I need you to draw out Tom, bring him to the main area. I'll hide somewhere so I can jump out and bring him to our side, just like you two." I strategies, quickly coming up with the simple plan of disarming the enemy and turning their numbers against them.

"A simple yet effective and non lethal plan. I approve." Declares the voice of the Faunas Ronin who is in my brain.

"Wait… What about the canes the Captain has?" Asks the Goon, Gunther. I look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Cane?" I ask, looking to the tower of muscle and cloth with a curious eye.

"Yeah, a cane. Said it was from someone important. Wanted to keep it as a souvenir or something." Says Gunk.

"Might have to see what it is. Thanks for that, Gunther." I praise, before turning to the building, "You know your jobs, I'll get into position while Baxter grabs the weapons and goes upstairs. Gunther, once Baxter reaches the top, grab Tom, and bring him out near me."

"You got it Bright One!" Booms the Hippo Faunas, opening the door and letting me and the Collie Faunas in. Baxter quickly grabs things from the shelves made from the old convenience store shelves… and quickly goes to the Employee Only door, heading up. I walk over to a window that is barred with another shelf, no real way to look through it, but close enough to the door where I could hear most things.

"Oi, Tom, ya up?" I overhear, my Goon calling out the other.

"Gunk? That you?" Comes a softer voice, still loud, but not as nasselly as Gunthers.

"Yeah. Need ya out here. Baxter spotted an Urza. Didn't want to wake anyone with gunfire, so he asked if we could bash it's brain in." Lies my man, trying to convince his old companion to come out.

"Right… You got my club?" Asks the man, as I hear him stumble out of the washroom.

"Baxter has it with him at the barricade." Assures Gunther, who is walking towards the door. I heard the yawn as the groggy faunas walked forward, and gets within my line of sight. He is wearing the same uniform as the others; A black hoodie with a white over coat without sleeves on top, and the symbol of the White Fang on the back, the signature mask, black cargo pants, and thick boots. Unlike the others I saw, Tom here doesn't have his hood up, showing ginger hair in a curly mess on top of his head, and a pair of tall deer like ears emerging from the top of his head. He is nowhere near the size of Gunk, but he is much broader than the others I have seen. Gunther loudly opens the door, giving me cover to slip out from my hiding spot and behind the broad faunas and to place my palm on the side of his head and send the pulse of aura into his head. He shrieks for a moment, before the area where I touched his face and his eyes glow a bright pale blue for a moment, before fading away, leaving only a faint glow of blue where I touched him to symbolize what happened. The Faunas stiffened, and turned to me.

"Tomato Fritz, at your service, sir." Tom declares, saluting.

"Quiet down. Species?" I ask, looking back to the bathroom with a wary look, hoping that no one heard us.

"Kangaroo." Firmly states Tomato, who relaxes and crouches slightly, sneaking with me and Gunther.

"Alright, both of you, join Baxtar on the roof. I'll call you out when I'm done." I order, slowly inching my way to the makeshift bunk room. They nod and creep towards the ladder in the back, going to make their way up to the roof with the Gunner.

I reach the door to the Faunas's Bunks, and slip in. I see two bunk beds, some end tables and the inhabitants. The bottom two bunks have the faunas that were described as Flops and Burns; a white haired rabbit eared man who is as short as the Rat Faunas I killed, and a wiry Coyote Faunas woman with a fluffy set of ears coming from her bob cut. Thankfully, the bunks are so close together, I can use both hands to convert them both at the same time.

I take a step forward, and realize my folly. Sneakers and snow and warm buildings means horrible stealth. I hear the faunas stur, and I have only moments to act. I lunge forward, placing both my hands on their heads to make the blue aura bullshit happen.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?!" Crys out a grizzled voice as a large man drops down in front of me. Faunas, like the rest, with a grayed handlebar mustache. Floppy dog ears came from his bald head, and he wore his mask in his sleep, apparently. He bares his teeth and sends a left hook right into my face. I grunt, and my aura shimmers as it takes the blow. He sends two more punches at me, knocking me back with a strike to the stomach and to the temple.

"_Let me help deal with this one._" Declares Adam, who I let his soul hop into my aura as it absorbs the blow of a knee to the stomach that sends me out of the room. The Captain stands over me, baring his teeth behind the mask and mustashe as he grabs something besides the doorway.

"_**Restrain him!**_" I shout, mine and Adam's voice merging into one. Burns and Flops, not that I know which is which, grab the Captain's arms and force him to his knees with a kick to each calf.

"What is the meaning of this?! Unhand me before I kill you both for treason!" Roars the White Fang Captain. I stand up, my aura shimmering from his strikes. The Captain's jaw drops as he looks at me.

"C-Commander Taurus?" Whispers the Canine White Fang, staring at me and what I assume is an outline of Adam's Ghost in my aura.

"_**Kneel, and rejoin my ranks, Captain.**_" I state, feeling the words come to me from Adam. I extend my hand, and clasp the captain's right cheek in my palm, sending a pulse of aura into him. I frown, as it doesn't work, the man grunting, and I pulse more aura into my palm. He yelps in pain, and his eyes glow blue.

"I-I will serve as I have b-before, Bright Commander." Declares the Captain with a howl, shaking himself free of the two other Faunas. He stands, his eyes glowing blue under the mask even though the hand mark has gone.

"Name, and species. All of you." I declare, the feeling of commanding now coming to me more easily the more I do it… despite how uncomfortable it makes me…

"Captain Quint Chrome. Bulldog Faunas." States the Captain, who pops a salute as he does so.

"Teal Flops. Arctic Hare Faunas." States the rabbit faunas, who I see has bright teal eyes like his name sake. Go figure.

"Wendy Burns. Coyote Faunas." Sighs the female faunas, her posture more slouched and her hand rubbing her eyes. Perhaps nocturnalism is a part of faunas as well? I need to do more research on them if I have this power… God I wish I did my homework in school now…

"Captain, where is this cane?" I say, feeling Adam probe me to inquire about them. I shut down his idea about stripping him of rank due to his crimes against Adam. I'm not about to waste perfectly good leadership.

"In the chest under a bunk. Pulled the first from one of the burning ship wrecks." States Captain Chrome.

I walk into the bunk room once more, and pull out the trunk he was talking about. It's green with silvery steel bands on it, and looks like it has seen it's fair share of wear and tear with some of the scratches on it. I open it up with a flick of it's latches…

I look at the cane in surprise, reeling back at it's familiarity. I reach forward, and grasp the grip of it with a tentative hand. I shutter, and feel a familiar feeling, like when Adam speaks to me, but instead of the self righteous and spiteful feeling that comes with Adam, this feels more slick and cunning… like a snake or weasel.

"Well, I never expected to see you again, Angst Knight." Comes a snide remark from a familiar flamboyant Criminal Mastermind.

"Roman." I declare, glaring at the ethereal outline of the orange haired crook who looks just like the wanted posters and when I saw him in pictures taken by team RWBY, sans the cane that I hold. He adjusts his hat and smirks at me.

"So, care to explain this little predicament to me, cause I'd love to hear what this is all about." He grins, his one eye glowering at me.

**AND BOOM! DONE!**

**I am sorry for the wait, but I hope this was worth it! **

**Anyways, don't got a pairing for this. Might continue with the Pyrrha thing. Might not. **


End file.
